oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Cell VS Meruem (Dragon Ball Z VS Hunter X Hunter)
Cell VS Meruem is the 39th One Minute Melee, featuring Dragon Ball Z's ''Cell and ''Hunter X Hunter's ''Meruem. Intro (*Cue: Evil Power - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3*) Krillin screams as Cell' punches him hard in the stomach, and then kicks him into a far away mountain. Piccolo watches in fear, until Cell kicks him away, and then performs several attacks before sending a ki blast, launching him into a mountain as well. As the smoke clears, Piccolo collapses onto the ground. Cell: "How pathetic. Your powers combined are unmatched to my own. The camera cuts to the collapsed body of Vegeta, and the corpse of Trunks. Cell: "I've attained perfection, and it's all thanks to you and your foolish friends. Perfect Cell... has a delightful ring to it, huh, Piccolo? Piccolo: "Bite me..." Cell: "No need to be hasty, Piccolo, your end will come soon. Before that, why don't you be a dear and call the person I came for?" Piccolo: "Over my dead body." Cell: Wrong answer...huh? Cell notices Meruem crouched on a rock, watching them. Cell: "Pfft! What is this? An attempt at an ambush? Please tell me this is some kind of joke!" Piccolo (in his head): "Wait? Who? Who is that guy?" Piccolo: "Hey, you! This place is dangerous! Get out of here!" No response. Meruem stares at them with his dark purple eyes. Cell: "And here I thought this was a poorly planned surprise attack. Say goodbye to your friend, Piccolo." Piccolo: "Nooo!" Cell strikes Meruem - but his fist only hits the rock. Cell: "Hm, you're faster than I anticipated." Both Piccolo and Cell are shocked when they see that half of Piccolo's arm is missing. Meruem has grabbed it, and devoured it. (Cue - Eat You Alive) Cell: "Im-Impossible! Wh-Who are you?!" Meruem: "That taste... so exquisite... I must have more!" Meruem leaps into battle. Cell, still dazed, is forced to as well. NOBODY BLINK! Meruem dashes at Cell, but Cell teleports behind him. This proves useless, as Meruem teleports behind him and kicks him into the mountain, creating a huge cloud of dust. Cell than jets back, but Meruem attacks his back and then his front. Cell then tries to go in for the offensive, but this is fruitless as well, as Meruem scores more attacks on him. Cell finally manages to gain a blow on Meruem, and uses the Kamehameha on his chest. But it misses, and Meruem grabs Cell with his tail and throws him into the rock. Meruem thinks it's over, but Cell still persists, Cell begins to throw several blasts of ki, but Meruem dodges all of them. Meruem hits one back, but Cell dodges. However, he is too busy gloating to notice Meruem knocking another blast back, which stuns him. Cell charges up a blast even more powerful, but Meruem simply kicks it back. However, this was simply a distraction. Cell: "Got you! Kamehameha!" Cell is tapped on his back - Meruem has dodged again. Cell tries to attack, but Meruem uses his tail to rip off what was left of the arm. He then rips off a leg. He finally finishes him with an uppercut. Cell can no longer fight back. But suddenly, Cell hears an awfully familiar sound. Cell: "It..can't be..." Meruem is using a Kamehameha. He releases it, doing what the other Z-Fighters couldn't: defeated Cell in a huge explosion of smoke, '''K.O Cell is backed into a corner, with no way of defense and Meruem ready to tear him apart. Cell: "N-No! Stay away!" Meruem jumps back as Cell's body begins to expand. He has grown far larger: he is preparing to self-destruct. Cell: "Hahaha! This is the end for you! Your attempt to best me was astounding, I'll give you that! But your efforts were futile! I am going to self-destruct and take you with me!" Piccolo: "Damn it! He;s not bluffing, he is actually going to..." Cell: "You lose! You cannot defile perfection!" Meruem gets into a fighting stance. Cell: "Careful now! You don't want to agitate me any more! One false move... and that'll be checkmate! That means farewell to Piccolo, your friends, and feeble little Earth! Suddenly, out of nowhere, Super Saiyan Goku appears in front of Cell. Goku: "Nah." Goku then grabs Cell and they both transport to... King Kai's Planet. King Kai: "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?!" Goku: "Sorry, this was the first place I could think of." King Kai: "Well, you could've called first-" Cell and King Kai's Planet explode, as back on Earth Piccolo collapses. Looking back, Meruem walks off the scene. (*Cue: Bravely and Resolutely - J-Stars Victory VS*) This melee's winner is... Meruem! Trivia * This episode was predated in OMM Canon by Trunks VS Silver and Shadow VS Vegeta, despite the latter being released after. In this story arc, Cell VS Meruem is followed by Piccolo VS Martian Manhunter. * This is the first episode to feature a ''Hunter X Hunter ''character. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:'Anime' themed episodes Category:'Villain' themed episode Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Episodes Category:HyperGauge